Katekyo Academy!
by Sora Uchiha
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Hoshi Sinclair who is going to a new school, Katekyo Academy. She has a lot of odd, yet tempting teachers. What could possibly happen?
1. Intro

A/N: This is so much better on Microsoft Works Word It actually looks like a real schedule.

Katekyo Academy.

By: Sora Uchiha

Katekyo Academy Schedule for:

Hoshi Sinclair

Class: A-2

* * *

Homeroom: Byakuran

Health: Ryohei Sasagawa

English: Tsunayoshi Sawada

Lunch: Bianchi

Math: Hayato Gokudera

History: Reborn

Gym: Takeshi Yamamoto

Science: Basil

* * *

Principle: Mukuro Rokudo

School Nurse: Shamal

D.C. Kyoya Hibari

Counselor: Fuuta de la Stella

* * *

We'd like to congratulate you for your acceptance into our wonderful establishment. May you excel in all you do at Katekyo Academy.

Sincerely Your Principal,

_Mukuro Rokudo_

Mukuro Rokudo

* * *

'Katekyo Academy? What an odd name for a school. I hope I can make some friends here.' Hoshi thinks as she looks over here schedule outside of the building. 'It looks like all of these names are male except one. And just what the hell is a D.C.?' Hoshi quickly walks to her classroom, seemingly already a little late. 'But it's okay right? I mean it's my first day…Surely the teacher won't hold that against me? Plus it's just homeroom.' She opens the door and steps in.


	2. One Hell of a Year!

Thanks to both khrciaossu and Imitation Angel for the Reviews!

I'd also like to give a big thanks to Shi-chan for helping me with this chapter! If it wasn't for her I probably wouldn't be posting this one just yet!

* * *

Chapter 2: One HELL of a Year!

I stepped in, and my jaw almost hit the ground. THAT was my teacher? The man behind the desk was H-O-T, HOT. I could now understand where the term 'naughty school girl' came from, because I'm pretty sure that 99.9% of the thoughts that just ran through my head were illegal in about 98% of the world. Yeah that's right 2% of the world would except me mentally or even physically raping this man even with the age difference. Too bad this isn't part of that 2%.

He was so sexy it wasn't even funny. He had snow white hair that seemed to scream, 'you know you want to run your hands through it.' Oh the temptation. From what I could tell he was a pretty tall man, somewhere in his 20's maybe? He also had a lovely looking purple mark under his left eye. I wanted to touch it to see if it was real or just a fake tattoo. And those eyes, oh god the eyes. The perfect shade of violet. I just wanted to stair into them forever. Those lips, so perfect and kissable, turned up in a charming, cheerful smile. Yet everything about him screamed that he was a deviant person.

"You're late." The teacher said with a smile on his face. I thought I was going to pass out just from that one smile. This was going to be one HELL of a year!

"I'm sorry. I'm new here, and this is my first day." I somehow managed to get out without stuttering like the drooling fool I currently was.

"Too bad for you then. No one is aloud to show up late. No exceptions. Even for cute girls." He grinned at me. "That's detention for you. Now come and introduce yourself to the rest of the class." I stared at him with wide eyes. Detention! What! How could that be! There had to be some law against giving detention to new students on their first day! Wait…DID HE JUST CALL ME CUTE! I felt as if I were hyperventilating as I moved to the front of his desk. My entire body began to hum with pleasure at the feel of his eyes watching me, even if I was currently pissed about the detention…Wait…Who's in charge of detention? Maybe it's him!

"M-my name is Hoshi Sinclair. This is my first year of College. I've always dreamed of going to Katekyo Academy since I was a little girl. That's about everything." I felt like such an idiot. I was stuttering in front of such a sexy man. What was wrong with me?

"Thank you Ms. Sinclair. Now if you please, take a seat. I think the one next to Belphegor and behind Lambo will do." I walked over to the seat. There was a Guy with medium length golden blonde hair that fell perfectly in front of his eyes, and a tiara sitting neatly on his head, just like that of a true prince. His name was Belphegor from what the teacher said. He was pretty cute, even though he had one of the most sadistic grins upon his face. Then the boy in front of my seat reminded me slightly of a cow with all of the cow print, but he too was cute. He had lovely unkempt ebony hair. He had his left eye closed for some unknown reason, which just added to his cuteness. The eye he did have open was a beautiful emerald green color. He seemed laid back and a bit carefree, but I couldn't help but think he was a bit of a crybaby.

Behind where I sat was a man, I think, with long white hair. The look on his face made me fear for my ears. Something about him screamed, 'Hey look! I'm loud and obnoxious!' On my other side was another cute guy who had some odd indigo pacifier hanging around his neck. I really couldn't see much else because of the cloak he was wearing. Wait. Were we even aloud to wear those during school? Then in front of Belphegor was another male with a pacifier around his neck, only this time it was blue. He had sexy blond spiked hair. He was wearing green and had a green cameo head band around his head. He seemed laid back but ready for anything all at the same time.

I sat down in my chair and they all seemed to look at me while grinning. I seriously felt as if they were going to all jump me at once. I immediately buried my face in my arms to hid the blush that was now appearing. Shortly later the bell rang and I quickly grabbed my things and took of like the devil was at my heels. Apparently that wasn't fast enough, because the sexy teacher had time to smile that orgasmic smile at me and remind me of my detention. I was in for one hell of a year….


	3. He's the Health Teacher?

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but I had some major problems on trying to figure out how I wanted this chapter to go. Ryohei isn't exactly one of my favorite characters so describing him wasn't as easy as I thought it might be .' **

**Once again, sorry for the wait!**

* * *

I sighed as I quickly made my way to my next class. I wasn't about ready to get another detention for being late. I looked once more at my schedule to see what I had next. Health with Ryohei Sasagawa. I wondered if he would be as sexy as my homeroom teacher. Even though I was moving quickly I still managed to get behind. Maybe it was because this school was HUGE!

I had finally found the correct room and stepped through the door seconds before the bell rang. I was safe! I took a deep breath before looking up to see who the teacher was. Big mistake. That breath I sucked in got caught in my lungs the moment I saw the teacher. He was gorgeous! But of course my brain finally caught up to the fact I had taken in to much hair and I began to coke on that wonderful thing known as oxygen.

I fell to the ground, still unable to breath, coughing as I choked. Sasagawa-senpai noticed my lack of oxygen and immediately rushed to my side! He placed his hand on my shoulder and said something that fell on deaf ears as I passed out, both from lack of oxygen and his touch.

Moment's later I came too, but I woke with someone's mouth firmly on mine and very much so open. Someone was giving me CPR. At that moment they pulled back and I blinked in surprise. It was Sasagawa-senpai!

He was even more gorgeous up close! He had lovely, messy silver hair. His eyes seemed to reflect his hair in color, they were beautiful and captivating. They shown brightly, reflecting the soul of a beautiful person inside and out. They were filled with kindness and caring. His facial structure was well defined. He was muscular but not in a bad way, it make his look all the more complete. If I had to guess I would have said he was a boxer at one point in his life. What I wouldn't give to tango with this man, and I don't mean boxing either.

"Hey, are you alright kid?" He asked me, bringing me out of my daze.

"Ye-yeah. S-sorry bout that." I replied, once again the stuttering fool that I was earlier.

He grinned at me then held out a hand helping me to my feet. He then turned to the class and stated, "This is your new class mate Hoshi Sinclair. Treat her with kindness!" He then turned to me and told me to take a seat once again next to Belphegor. After sitting down I realized that around me were all the same people from last class. And once again the boy I had come to know as Squalo was behind me. I could literally hear my ears screaming to be saved already.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and please review! Reviews are like food for my little evil plot dust bunnies! **

**More Reviews = More plot dust bunnies!**


End file.
